ABSURD!
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: Kibum kehilangan anak kucing. Kibum mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Imut dan menggemaskan. Mata bulat, pipi gembil, dan kulit putih. Kibum suka. Kibum cium dan Kibum miliki. Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Kyuhyun. [KIHYUN/YAOI]


**ABSURD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : BL. YAOI. CRACK PAIR. AU. Pemikiran gila author.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik **

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Henry mondar-mandir gelisah diruang tamu rumah sederhana mereka. Ponsel yang ia genggam tak kunjung berbunyi. Henry sedang menunggu suami tercintanya menghubungi dirinya balik.

"Apa gue hubungi lagi aja ye?" Henry berkata absurd. Jelas. Henry sangat cinta bahasa, dia ingin menguasai segala bahasa termasuk bahasa gaul ala Indonesia. Tiba-tiba ponsel Henry berdering. "Yo! Hyung!" sahut Henry cepat. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah entah membentuk apa, kebiasaan orang Kanada yah begitu. "Aigoo..." –nah, sekarang Henry mengeluh seperti haelmoni depan rumah author.

"NANI?!" Henry berucap bahasa Jepang kemudian.

"Xie#***yulie#$(&*^^&%." Saat Henry berbicara bahasa Cina, author geleng-geleng otak. "Okay. That's it. Accept." Lanjut Henry sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan dengan suami tercintanya.

"Hah... untung saja." –bagus. Henry mulai berbicara normal kembali.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Didalam kamar bersegi kubus bercorak polos dipenuhi warna putih bersih alangkah indahnya. Bocah ingusan yang tidak ingusan lagi duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur bercorak polos berwarna putih indah. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari bingkai foto berwarna putih alangkah indahnya yang memperlihatkan wajah datar bocah itu bersama kucing putih bersih indah nan polos diatas kepala bocah itu. "Miaw..." –dia tidak mencoba mengeong, percaya pada author. "Miaw... aku rindu padamu." –A! Itu nama kucingnya, si Miaw. Nama kucing author yang putih bersih alangkah indahnya.

Tidak lama pintu bercat putih polos dikamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. "Kibum-ah... lihat apa yang Baba bawa untukmu." Kibum menyeka genangan air dipelupuk matanya yang berasal dari Insto. "Andwae! Kibum ingin Miaw kembali!" pekik sang bocah.

Diluar, seseorang yang mengatai dirinya 'Baba' harus menghela panjang. Ekor matanya melirik Henry sang istri terCINTA#capslockjebol. "I don't know! Gege harus membujuknya lebih keras. Bila perlu dobrak saja pintu itu!" Henry memberi saran yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Baba atau kita sebut saja Zhoumi, menghela lagi. Batin Zhoumi meminta maaf kepada leluhurnya karena telah melakukan hal terlarang- menghela adalah membuang keberuntungan.

"Kibum-ah, keluar atau Baba buka paksa pintu mu." Coba Zhoumi. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Zhoumi bersiap mendobrak sebelum suara berat khas anak terCINTA#jebollagi nya menghentikan pose siap merasa sakit miliknya.

"Tidak dikunci Baba..." sahut didalam.

Refleks Henry menepuk punggung Zhoumi- soalnya kalau kepala ketinggian. "Dasar hyung pabo!" hardiknya. Mendahului Zhoumi, Henry memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke kamar anak terCINTA#hah nya itu.

"Kibum-ah... lihat Gege bawa apa?" Henry menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sedang memeluk seekor kucing putih polos alangkah indahnya. Kibum menoleh. Tatapannya datar. Tapi berbeda dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tangan Kibum terbuka terarah pada Henry. Henry yang mengerti segera menyerahkan kucing itu. "Mirip Miaw bukan?" buka Henry.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Meski usianya masih 7 tahun, Kibum sudah mengerti Miaw aslinya tidak akan kembali lagi. Jelas. Kibum sendiri yang melakukan percobaan terhadap kucing nya itu. Ntar author ceritain, pokoknya serem.

Henry lega Kibum tidak menolak atau ngambek lagi. "Berterimakasihlah pada Baba." Bisik Henry.

Kibum menengadah, melihat Zhoumi yang berdiri dibelakang Henry. "Xie Xie Baba." Nurut Kibum. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar. Melihat Kibum bahagia merupakan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda double padanya. "Nde. Kibum-ah." Balas Zhoumi seraya mencium rambut hitam legam lurus Kibum.

"Gege tidak mencium aku?" ujar Kibum polos. Henry tersentak. "Tentu saja, naega aegya!" Henry pun secepat kilat mencium kedua pipi, hidung, dagu, kepala, dahi, bibir, ugh! cukup.

Setelahnya Zhoumi dan Henry keluar, membiarkan Kibum berinteraksi pada kucing barunya. Miaw kedua.

Dan ada yang bertanya mengapa Henry dipanggil Gege oleh anaknya sendiri? Tidak tahu? Tch. Author sendiri bingung. Ingat! Ini cerita absurd.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Pada sore yang indah, saat fajar mulai menyingsing. Kibum dengan Miaw kedua diatas kepalanya, berjalan-jalan keliling kompleks perumahannya. Langkah Kibum berhenti saat melihat satu rumah dengan truk yang gede didepan rumah sedang sibuk mengangkut-angkut barang.

"Pindahan ya..." gumam Kibum.

Tertarik. Kibum menjatuhkan pilihan untuk berkunjung sebentar. Hanya sebentar.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Ahjussi! Apa ahjussi pindah ke sini?" tanya Kibum kepada laki-laki dewasa yang sedang mengangkat sofa. "Aniya. Ahjussi hanya pekerja." Jawab sang ahjussi sambil lalu.

Kibum memanyunkan bibir. Bila ahjussi berseragam biru yang baru saja dia tanya adalah pekerja berarti semua ini pekerja. Kibum mencari-cari sosok manusia yang berbeda dari lainnya. Dari dalam rumah, laki-laki dan perempuan#mungkin keluar. Kibum yakin mereka lah pemilik rumah ini. Lihat saja dari pakaiannya- robek sana robek sini. #hadeuh

"Ahjussi... Ahjussi... Apa ahjussi pemilik rumah ini?" teriak Kibum. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju pasangan itu. Lelaki itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar mendapati seorang bocah imut dengan kucing dikepalanya berlari riang.

"Hey. Nde. Ahjussi baru saja pindah ke sini. Siapa nama mu?" sapa lelaki itu bersikap ramah. Kibum manggut-manggut. Tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan sang ahjussi.

"Noona ini anak mu?" Kibum berpaling kepada sosok berwajah cantik disamping lelaki itu. "Annyeong haseyo, yeoppo Noona. Chaneun, Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum memperkenalkan diri serta merta membungkukkan badan.

Sosok berwajah cantik itu terkekeh geli. Sementara si lelaki telah terbentuk simpangan di dahinya. "Yak! Bocah! Dia ini istriku! Bagaimana bisa aku dipanggil ahjussi dan dia noona." Sungut si lelaki tamvan.

Kibum menggeleng. Berdecak setelahnya. "Anak kecil tidak bisa dibohongi."

DOEENGG

Pepatah dari mana itu?

Dari Kibum, tentu saja.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong! Dia istriku bocah." Keukeh lelaki itu, melepas aura malaikat pada dirinya tadi. "Baiklah. Terserah. Aku malas berhadapan dengan ahjussi berwajah malaikat..." lelaki itu berdehem- merasa terpuji.

"Berhati setan." Lanjut Kibum kalem.

"Bocah ini..." geram lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah Leeteuk. Nah, anak kecil. Dimana rumahmu?" sosok berwajah cantik itu menengahi. Kibum kembali tersenyum lebar. "Tiga blok dari sini. Nomor 247. Bercat putih polos."

"Wah... kau pintar sekali. Usia mu berapa Kibum?" Kibum semakin senang ditanyai noona cantik. "7 tahun 3 bulan. Hanya menunggu waktu 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi, maka aku akan melamar noona." Kata Kibum menganga tidak percaya. Hell! This boy! –rutuknya.

"Nama noona siapa?"

"Kim Heechul tapi sekarang menjadi Park Heechul. Jangan panggil noona nde. Panggil hyung atau ahjussi." Mata Kibum membulat. "Noona itu laki-laki?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian..." Heechul menatap Leeteuk meminta bantuan. Dia bingung menjelaskan kepada Kibum. Takut-takut bocah itu salah pengertian. Leeteuk mengangkat bahu, membuang badan#gak buang beneran ya, hanya kiasan.

"Ano... itu... hyung dan ahjussi ini..."

"Apa dia boneka Hyung?!" seru Kibum tiba-tiba. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu rumah. Heechul menoleh, menemukan anak pertamanya berdiri didepan pintu. "Ani, dia..." Kibum segera melesat melewati Heechul.

Mendatangi boneka lucu yang dilihatnya. "Kyeopta..." girang Kibum. Miaw sudah terjatuh sejak Kibum berlari absurd tadi. Dan Kibum tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Kyeopta... Kyeopta..." ucap Kibum berulang-ulang. Matanya berbinar senang melihat boneka lucu itu. Lebih pendek dari Kibum. Berambut ikal coklat. Seputih salju. Mata bulat, berwarna selelehan karamel. Bibir penuh berwarna merah. Memakai baju tebal berwarna putih.

Hah... putih alangkah indahnya.

Boneka itu tidak bergerak. Menatap Kibum bingung.

"Kyeopta!" ujar Kibum. Tangannya mulai beralih mencubit pipi boneka itu. "Uuu... halus..." riang Kibum. Mata boneka itu berkedip-kedip.

"UWAAA... bonekanya bisa bergerak." Jerit Kibum heboh. Tapi, tangannya tidak berhenti mencubiti pipi gembil boneka itu. Merasa bonekanya semakin lucu, Kibum menciumi wajah Boneka itu. Kecup, hirup, kecup, jilat, kecup, hirup, jilat, gigit.

"EOMMA!" teriak sang boneka pada akhirnya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk yang menjadi penonton setia sedari tadi akhirnya turun tangan. Heechul menahan kepala Kibum untuk tidak mencium lagi. "Kibum-ah... dia bukan boneka. Namanya Park Kyuhyun. Usianya tiga tahun dibawahmu. 4 tahun." Jelas Heechul.

Kibum memandang takjub sosok yang dia kira boneka itu. "Dia lucu sekali. Boleh aku memilikinya, hyung?" Heechul semakin bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan absurd Kibum. Leeteuk akhinya turun tangan.

"Kibum. Kau bisa menemani Kyuhyun dengan datang ke sini setiap hari atau kapan pun kau mau. Bermain bersama. Saat kau dan Kyuhyun sudah besar, baru kau bisa memilikinya." Heechul menatap Leeteuk seolah menyiratkan, 'Are You Serious?'

"Saat aku besar?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"11 tahun 9 bulan lagi." Leeteuk meniru perkataan Kibum. Mendengar itu, Kibum senang bukan main. "Aiye! Yippie yo. Yippie ye."

"Kau akan menjadi milikku 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi, Kyunie!" seru Kibum.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya menatap datar Kibum. Tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa laki-laki berwajah tamvan itu gila sendiri heboh sendiri.

Kibum kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Sekarang tepat di bibir. Tidak hanya mengecup, Kibum mengemut bibir merah Kyuhyun seperti permen. "Ehm, sangat manis." Ujar Kibum menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak tahu bibirnya semakin membengkak atas ulah Kibum.

Heechul dan Leeteuk saling tatap. "Astaga! Hyung!"

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Henry dan Zhoumi datang terburu-buru ke kediaman Park. Mereka memang sempat panik mencari Kibum apalagi menemukan Miaw pulang sendiri#goodboy. Untung saja seorang laki-laki bernama Leeteuk menelefon bahwa anak mereka berada dirumahnya. Henry tidak percaya Kibum betah dirumah orang lain. Makanya, mereka sangat penasaran sekarang.

Zhoumi memencet bel. Tidak lama pintu dibuka dari dalam. "Ah, Zhoumi dan Henry?" sahut Leeteuk dengan lesung pipi andalannya. Zhoumi mengangguk. "Masuklah, kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Leeteuk yang di amini Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Kibum!" panggil Henry. Kibum yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik pun. Henry berdecak. "Ya! Kau tidak menya..." Perkataan Henry terpotong saat melihat Kibum dengan penuh sayang membelai-belai rambut bocah imut dipangkuannya.

"Nugu?" Henry duduk disebelah Kibum.

"Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun dibawahku." Jelas Kibum tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang fokus menonton kartun. Henry coba mengambil Kyuhyun, "Ya! Gege! Tidak bisa."

Henry tersentak, "Kau membentakku?! Tch. Pelit sekali." Zhoumi mendatangi member keluarganya. "Kau menyukainya?" Kibum mengangguk. Mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dia milikku 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi."

Henry dan Zhoumi saling tatapan. "Gege, anakmu pervert sepertimu." Henry berkata dingin. Zhoumi menyengir lebar. "Hehehehe..."

Dari kejauhan Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa geli melihat keluarga kecil itu. "Ternyata orangtua Kibum sama seperti kita. Kenapa anak itu terheran tadi?" gumam Heechul.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Anggap saja Kibum aneh seperti Kyuhyun." Balas Leeteuk.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

11 tahun 9 bulan kemudian...

"Kau yakin Bum? Bahkan kau baru lulus sekolah? Kyuhyun masih sekolah?"

"Gege kira aku bercanda. Kyuhyun itu aneh. Aku akan menikahinya besok!"

"Kau juga aneh, bodoh."

"Terserah!"

**[~KIHYUN~]**

**-The End-**

Tebar ke-absurd**-**an Author. Lalalala.

Tenang, masih ada Tambahan.

**TAMBAHAN**

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas lalu atas ke bawah. "Lakukan saja manusia aneh." Sembur Kyuhyun sadis. Paling tahu kapan mata kelam itu berubah makin gelap penuh nafsu.

"Aku akan melakukannya juga, Kyunie. Nah, sekarang aku mulai mencium bibirmu, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan Kibum menerkam bibirnya ganas. Anehnya, Kibum paling senang hanya menjilati permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. "Selalu manis..." gumam Kibum disela ciumannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kibum memang aneh. Saat pasangan berlomba-lomba lebih unggul. Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun hanya diam jika mereka sedang berciuman. Lebih menghayati- menurut Kibum.

"Eugh..." desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kibum beralih ke leher putihnya. Memberi cap-cap CINTA#lupa,ya,kalo,Capslockauthorjebol. "Eungh..." desahan Kyuhyun semakin panjang. Tangannya mengalung pada leher Kibum.

Kibum semakin semangat mengerjai Kyuhyun. Dia suka corak putih dengan bulat-bulat merah sekarang.

Masuk ke tahap inti.

Kibum mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

**-Real End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Timpuk aja Dik! Hehehehe. Dan ini RE-PUBLISH. <strong>

**Ada yang kelupaan publish kemaren. Cerita Miaw pertama mati ya. Simpel kok. Suatu ketika, Kibum menonton film SuperCat (ada yang tau? Dik tau loh). Jadi, di film itu kucingnya terbang menyelamatkan kucing lain yang berada di atap Truk yang berjalan. Kibum akhirnya melakukan percobaan, taulah anak kecil selalu ingin tahu. Miaw di lempar Kibum ke arah Truk. Lalu, mati. Selesai!**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
